Drugs and Arrows
by Nerdy Doll
Summary: As Cupid looked down at the blonde's lifeless body a huge smile appeared on her lips. "Now The Arrow can finally concentrate on me," she thought. Olicity. Spoilers for Season 3.
1. Chapter 1

"I can come with you," Felicity said, voice dangerously loud. Which usually scares everyone, beacuse Felicity Smoak not often uses her loud voice. But tonight, yes she used it.

Tonight they wanted to catch a person, a drug dealer, who put the Vertigo back on the market. The plan was simple. Oliver goes to make a deal with the dealer and Sara and Roy catching the dealer, while Diggle diverts the attention of the guards on the other side of the house.

"Felicity!" Oliver shouted out at her.

Felicity stood up from her seat and took a few steps toward Oliver. Meanwhile, Roy, who was on the other end of the Foundry, put his hand on his mouth to prevent himself from laughing.

"I don't understand what's your problem, that's not the first time I come with you in the field, and -" before she could continue Oliver took a few steps closer and interrupted her. "It was completely different, we didn't have to -" this time it was Felicity who interrupted the other.

"Why was that completely different, because I wasn't your girlfriend, or because -" Felicity tensed.

"Because you are my partner, my girlfriend and I can't lose you," Oliver shouted back his voice was full with anger. His eyes never leaves her.

Before she could answer again the Foundry door opens and Diggle comes down the stairs, he stops next to Roy when he spots Oliver and Felicity looking at each other angrily.

"Hi Dig! Look, Mom and Dad are fighting again!" Roy laughed and Diggle nudged him indicating that this was a bad idea under the circumstances. After a few moment the couple turned toward Roy and with an angry loud voice they yelled at the him.

"Roy Harper!" Roy raises his hands defensively and turns away from the lovebirds and quickly run upstairs with Diggle, who wants to make sure the kid doesn't come back. The metal door slams shut behind them and the couple just looks at each other angrily.

Felicity was the first to break the silence. "Oliver, I can't guarantee that you will never lose me, but that doesn't mean you have to play the overprotective boyfriend!"

Oliver just stares at her for a while and looking for the right answer, but deep down he knew that Felicity has won that battle. _Okay, one more and then she is finished_, he thought.

Oliver sighs and makes another step closer to her, so their faces are only millimeters apart. Felicity could feel his breath on her lips. A shiver went down on her back, and she hoped Oliver didn't notice that. Felicity knew that she won this fight. Therefore, Oliver's next word just confirmed her.

"Okay. One more then you are done," he said and hugged the girl and buried his face into her neck. "You know, I just can't lose you. You are too important for me."

Felicity describes small circles with her left hand on his back and respond. "I know," she whispers. "And you won't."

Then Felitcity pulled back and offered him a small smile. Oliver then placed his hand on her cheek and leaned closer to her. Felicity's heart pounding hard in her chest and as Oliver leaned closer and closer she closed her eyes. As she felt Oliver's warm lips on hers she knew how much she loved him and how much he loved her. The warm feeling spread over her body. The kiss was long but sweet and when Oliver finally pulled away for air, he rested his forehead against her.

In that momment Roy and Dig came back with Sara who had a small smile on her lips. "So is Mommy and Daddy are finally ready?" Roy teased them.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo... Guys what do you think will happen?<strong>

**Should I keep writing it? Please leave a review, fav, or follow. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**If I get 5 review for this chapter I upload the next one today :-)**

* * *

><p>"Sara, Roy, you have to wait Oliver is not there yet. Diggle you can go," although Oliver agreed her to come with them, Felicity wasn't really impressed to stay in a car. No. It made her feel worried and even a little bit useless. Okay she spoke to the guys over the earpieces but she couldn't hack here the warehouse's system so she couldn't turn off the lights and it could have give them an advantage. No, she had to stay in that stupid car watching and listening as her friends fight with tonight's enemies.<p>

Felicity was so lost in thoughts that she nearly lost what Oliver said. "I'm in my place," he said. Felicity could see, thanks to the cameras, that he was nervous. But why would Oliver be nervous when he did so much harder things before. "Felicity?" Oliver asked her.

"Yeah?"

"You speak too much." Shit! She said everything out loudly. Felicity bit her lower lip and blushed then started typing even faster then the moment before.

"Sara, Roy you can go now," she said while looking to the other cameras to see how Diggle is doing. But she couldn't see him. He wasn't there. "Dig?" Felicity asked, voice full with worry.

Few seconds later he answered and a sigh of relief left her mouth. She then focused on the camera where Oliver was with dealer.

She saw the new Count entering the room. He walked close to Oliver who was well, angry?

"So why on Earth Oliver Queen would want to buy Vertigo. I thought after what happened last year you want to kill everyone who sells it," She heard Werner speaking and she saw how Oliver's muscles tensed under his words. The Count's words made her feel scared. It made her remember memories she so desperately wanted to forget. The day when Oliver broke his vow to Tommy just to save her life. Of course she didn't want to die, but she would rather then to see Oliver killing again. Especially for her. Before she could even notice her entire body started shaking.

"You know I don't like the thought that you killed my son just to save your precious girl," Werner let out an evil laugh before he continues. "What was the girls name? Felicity, right?" At the mention of her, Felicity starts shaking even more then the minute before. She knew that Werner played mind games but that doesn't stop her from being scared.

"How can I call you by the way? The Arrow or Oliver?" He smiled. Oliver just stared at him with a murderous look.

Felicity could hear the others fighting on the other end of the line. The realization hit her like a wrecking wall. It was a fucking trap.

"Oliver! It's a trap!" She shouted the panic was evident in her voice. Oliver just growld.

"Sara, Roy answer!" Felity cried out. The tears now escaping her eyes as she just sat there and could do nothing. She looked to the other camera when there was a big bang and Diggle collapsed on the floor. "John nooooo!" She shouted and before she knew she was out of the car and ran toward the warehouse.

"Oliver we are coming now. We were just distracted," Felicity heard Sara and another sigh of relief left her mouth. At least they were okay, at least for now.

When Felicity got where John was, he was nowhere to be seen so she rushed to the warehuse following the big amount of blood. She found him in the room where Oliver and Werner were. It wasn't a big room it was small. She hide behind a tube and waited for the best moment to run.

She watched as Diggle slowly sat up and looked at Oliver who was frozen. He didn't thought something like this could happen tonight. Felicity saw as Sara and Roy entered the room. They stopped beside Oliver.

"Now what should we do?" Werner asked as he looked down at Diggle then at Sara and Roy. He took of a gun an pointed at Diggle's head.

Suddenly Roy shot an arrow at Werner's and he dropped the gun. At a second later Oliver ran toward Werner and they started fighting. More people came and Roy and Sara turned the attention to them while Felicity ran toward John. She kneeled down in front of him, took of her cardigan and pressed it on the wound the stop the bleeding. Diggle looked at her with furious look. "Felicity what the hell are you doing here?! You supposed to stay in the car!"

"And watch you die?" She asked her voice was full with panic.

Moments later she heard another gun went off which followed Sara's scream who was now in front of Felicity. The woman collapsed. And it was Felicity's fault. In that moment Oliver koncked down Werner who collapsed next to Felicity. When the girl looked at him she saw him smiling before he lost conscious.

Oliver looked around to see his Team broken. Roy and Sara were on the floor and God knows if they were still alive or not. Diggle was shot but fortunately least Felicity was okay...

* * *

><p><strong>Would you like to read this chapter in Oliver's POV. Also what do you think? :)<strong>

**Please leave a review/follow/fav.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here is the previous chapter in Oliver's POV. :) Hope you will like it. If you have any ideas don't forget to share me. A review/follow/fav always feed the the Muse. If I made mistakes please tell me so I can correct them :-) **

**P.S.: I don't own Arrow, unfortunately :/**

* * *

><p>Oliver felt a little bit relieved that he convinced Felicity to stay in the car. He knew that Felicity wanted to come with them to the warehouse so she could hack the house's system but Oliver thought it's already too dangerous for her. Oliver loved Felicity and the thought of losing her... No it was impossible. He would do anything for her.<p>

As he entered the house he heard Felicity speaking to Roy and Sara. Oliver looked around for threats but no one was there. He slowly walked to the center of the room then spoke. "I'm in my place," he said but he knew something was wrong. He could smell it in the chilly air. After a few seconds he heard Felicity speaking.

"You know, you looks like you are nervous. But why? You did things which was 100 times harder then this mission and -" Oliver quickly interrupted her babble before she could say anything she would regret later. "Felicity?"

"Yeah?"

"You speak too much." Probably Felicity was as red as a tomato. As Oliver imagined her like now a small smile appeared on his lips. He loved her like hell and he was happy he realized he can live both life as Oliver Queen and The Arrow.

As minutes passed he got more nervous. Something was really wrong but he couldn't tell what it was. He heard Felicity speaking again. Her soft voice calmed him down a little bit before the Count entered the room. As he watched him with the big bag, full with Vertigo, the drug that nearly killed Thea, he became mad.

"So why on Earth Oliver Queen would want to buy Vertigo. I thought after what happened last year you want to kill everyone who sells it," Oliver tensed under his words. Now he knew what was wrong and that made him ever angrier. Yes he wanted to kill everyone who sold the Vertigo to innocent people but he couldn't. He wasn't a murder anymore. He wanted to become so much more then that to honor Tommy and make Felicity feel proud of him. Oliver nearly heard the next sentence but when he did he wished he didn't.

"You know I don't like the thought that you killed my son just to save your precious girl," Werner let out an evil laugh. "What was the girl's name? Felicity, right?" Oliver closed his eyes. Where the hell did Werner get this information? When he slowly opened his eyes the Count continued.

"How can I call you by the way? The Arrow or Oliver Queen?" Werner laughed even more then the minute before. Oliver looked at him. If someone could kill with eyes Werner would be dead by now.

"Oliver, it's a trap!" Felicity shouted but he already knew that...

Suddenly Oliver heard Felicity cry out and it made him worry about his partners. What no one knew that a tear appeared on his face.

"Oliver we are coming now. We were just distracted," Sara said. It's about time, he thought. They needed to get out of there as soon as possible.

"I will get my revenge," Werner said before he nodded toward the door and two big guard brought Diggle to the room. He could see he lost a lot of blood so they needed to hurry up or they could lose the first member who joined him to Team Arrow. His friend, his partner and also black driver. Who was a fantastic father.

Oliver heard footsteps behind him but he couldn't move. He turned his face to see Sara and Roy joined beside him. Both of them ready to attack and save their partner and friend.

"Now what should we do?" The Count asked them as he pointed the gun at Diggle's face. Before he knew Roy shot an arrow and he lost the gun. Oliver then ran and attacked him while Sara and Roy handled the guards.

Werner wasn't the best fighter. Oliver could easily block Werner's first kick and punch him in the head. Oliver grabbed Werner's waist and throw him to the ground, he cried out in pain but quickly got up. That's when Oliver saw Felicity running to John, Werner attacked again and kicked Oliver hard in his stomach. This made Oliver really mad and he knocked down Werner who smiled to Felicity before lost conscious.

Then Oliver heard a scream and turned toward it. It made his heart broke. His team's half, laid on the ground unconscious. Diggle was still bleeding but Felicity was next to him. She was unharmed at least...


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys for not updating the story the last couple of days :/ But here we go, a new chapter, as always let me know what you think about it and leave a follow or fav too ;) Oh by the way, what do you think of the new Arrow poster? Because I think Diggle should stand next to Oliver instead of Laurel.**

**P.S.: I don't own Arrow, unfortunately.**

* * *

><p>Cupid looked out of her car's window with a huge grin. Everything was going according to her plan. Everyone from their team were here. Team Arrow maybe found out that it was a trap but they didn't know why. And they couldn't find out it because it was too perfect and difficult.<p>

When Cupid saw the blonde girl got out of the car and ran to the building, she couldn't be more happier. Only few hours then she can kill that stupid girl, so she and the Arrow can finally be together, as she always wished. She looked at the cameras in time to see the blondie enter the perfect room.

"You know what you had to do," said Cupid. Through the cameras she could see Werner nod.

Minutes passed but nothing happened. Cupid found herself boring. They just spoke and spoke. Bla, bla, bla. Then suddenly the Arrow attacked Werner while the blonde ran for the other guy who was shot. Suddenly Werner was knocked down and Cupid saw him smile that meant that the plan was successful. That smile meant a lot. A lot of good things. Life isn't roses all the way, but maybe it can be changed.

Therefore, Cupid drove away, to prepare the next phase of her plan.

* * *

><p>"Oliver," Felicity shouted but he just stood frozen. Felicity knew that now he probably blamed himself for the things that had happened, but damn there's no time for guilt now.<p>

"Oliver! Look at me! There's no time for this, you have to go before the police finds you here!" She shouted again but this time he listened to her or at least looked at her. The sirens got louder and louder as the seconds passed but he just stood there. He couldn't move a muscle. He didn't care about the police or that maybe they could find out his identity when his friends were laying on the floor. Broken.

Felicity looked at Diggle, who was clearly tired, and asked: "Can you hold on for a sec?" John nodded then Felicity stepped in front of Oliver. She squeezed his hand and spoke, but it was just like a whisper.

"Oliver you have to go now, everything will be alright. What happened here was not your fault, okay?" By the time she finished the ambulance was nearly there. She placed a soft kiss to his mouth and then her attention turned back to Diggle.

"John, you need to stay awake, they are almost here," Felicity said as tears appeared in her eyes. Diggle and Sara was shot. God knows if she was still alive or not. And Roy... she just hoped that he was just unconscious. Her hands were still shaking as the adrenalin wore off. She turned around to see Oliver was gone just like Werner. She hoped they never have to deal with the Vertigo or any kind of Count again.

Suddenly the paramedics rushed to the room and began taking care of Diggle, Sara and Roy while she just sat there. One of the doctors asked her if she was okay but she didn't respond. It was her fault that Sara was shot. If she would just stay in the car then maybe she would standing next to Oliver right now. But no. She laid on the ground as the doctors stopped the bleeding.

Felicity didn't even realized that Diggle, Sara and Roy were in the ambulance just when one of the doctor kneeled in front of her. "Miss, would you like to come with us?" She just nodded before the doctor helped her to her feet. She sat down in the corner and grabbed Diggle and Sara's hand.

After that Felicity didn't remember what happened because a moment later they were in the hospital. The doctors were in surgery with both Diggle and Sara and Roy was in a hospital room where other doctors were checking for any serious injury.

Oliver arrived maybe 10 minutes later. He sat down next Felicity in the waiting room and greeted her with a sweet but short kiss. Oliver looked into her eyes, and as he was like some mind reader spoke:

"Hey, what happened was not your fault," She just nodded and stared down at floor. Three hours later what was felt it were years the doctor came out.

"You are here for Sara Lance, John Diggle and Roy Harper, am I correct?" They nodded before the doctor spoke.

"All of them were lucky especially Ms. Lance." Felicity felt like she was going to hit something or someone. Ohh how much she wanted to punch Werner in the face for what he did to her friends.

"Well, Mr. Diggle lost a big amount of blood, he was really lucky, and in a few weeks he is gonna be the same," he paused for a second to let the couple process the information.

"Ms. Lance and Roy Harper weren't shot but they got dozed with Vertigo, but within a few hours they will be fine."

"When can we see them?" Felicity asked in a sadly voice.

"You can go in, now. They are in the same room," The doctor said then left them.

Few minutes later Oliver and Felicity found themselves in the room. Their friends laid on hospital bed. All of them were sleeping. Oliver say between Sara and Roy while Felicity just stood next to Diggle's bed.

Felicity didn't even feel the pain in her stomach and ankle until it was too late. Her head was dizzy and her vision was blurred. Seconds later everything went dark and she collapsed on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>So. What do you think? ;)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the** **cliffhanger. :D So, I think only 2-3 maybe 4 chapters left from this fanfiction, but I hope you will like it . As always leave a review/follow/fav, and if you have any idea don't forget to share me. Oh and I know you are going to hate me again when you read this chapter.**

**P.S.: Unfortunately, sadly I don't own Arrow :'(**

* * *

><p>Now Oliver knew it was a bad idea to let Felicity came with them for the mission. Seeing her collapse unconscious were the longest seconds in his life. He should have known that. Now sitting next to her hospital bed hoping she will wake soon, Oliver felt the darkness slip inside of him. Felicity was his light. Watching the love of his life fighting for her life was the worst feeling he ever had. It had been 24 hours. 24 hours, but she just laid there unconscious. The doctors didn't know what kind of drug she got or how it will affect her. They just found a small needle in her right leg.<p>

Sara and Roy woke up 10 hours ago. They were fine. Sara tried to convince Oliver to go home and sleep or even eat something but he refused. He didn't want to leave Felicity's side and Sara understood that. That's what she felt when once Nyssa got a serious injury. Sara just sat and sat next to her. The pain what she felt inside was unbearable. And to see his friend go through the same feeling broke her heart. She just hoped Felicity will wake up soon.

2 hours later Roy knocked on the door.

"Come in," Oliver said quietly. He didn't want to talk with Roy right now. He only wanted to focus on Felicity.

"You need some rest," Roy said as he entered the room and sat down beside Oliver. Roy knew Oliver wouldn't leave Felicity's side, but damn he really needed a cold shower. And he also needed to get some rest. Diggle told Roy what to say to Oliver so he was prepared for a little fight.

"I will rest when I know she's okay," Oliver answered. His eyes never left Felicity's beautiful face. It was his fault. He should have told her to stay at the Foundry. Then everything would be different.

"No. Oliver, go home or eat something. Felicity wouldn't want you to do this with yourself," If Felicity wakes up and finds Oliver like that...

"I can't leave her," Oliver whispered. No. What if something happens while he is not there?

"Go. I will keep an eye on her. And if she wakes up I will call you," for Roy's surprise Oliver didn't argue about it. Yes he was clearly tired.

He just nodded then placed a soft kiss to Felicity's forehead and left.

After Oliver arrived at home. He went straight to his and Felicity's bedroom. 23 minutes later he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>He saw Felicity kneeling in front him just only a couple of steps away. Her hands and legs were tied to a chair, tears were running down her cheeks and beside her another figure stood. Oliver couldn't see himher clearly, but he/she pointed an arrow to Felicity's heart. Oliver couldn't move.

No. This had to be a bad dream. It was unthinkable. Felicity was in the hospital with Roy and Diggle. Roy said he will take care of her.

"Oliver!" He heard Felicity cry out but he couldn't speak or move an inch. His bow and arrows weren't with him. The figure was a woman. He couldn't see her face clearly, but he was sure it was a woman. She wore some kind of a green costume.

The girl said something but he didn't understand that, he could only focus on Felicity. Their gaze met. Her eyes was full with sadness and love. But suddenly an arrow went through Felicity's small body and she collapsed to the ground. Lifeless. Dead.

Everything was destroyed. His soul was broken. And the most important that his love, his Felicity was dead.

He collapsed to the ground and slowly crept where she was. He touched her cold face and cried. No. This isn't real. It can't be real. But what if it is. What if Felicity was truly dead. He can't live without her. She was everything to him. His partner, Girl Friday, best friend, love and she was the light in the darkness. She helped him go through on his darkest moments, like when they defeated Slade or when his mother died.

But now she was dead. She can't smile anymore, because she was gone. He can't see her beautifull face nor her laugh nor her bright smile.

* * *

><p>"Felicity!" He shouted as he sat up on their bed. He was covered with sweat. He put his hands on his face and tried to calm down. Breath in and out, he reminded himself. He looked at the clock. 5:46 a.m. That means he slept 5 hours. 5 hours in that hellish dream. But it was just dream. He thought about Felicity. He quickly got out of the bed and-<p>

That's when his phone rang. He hesitated a moment then answered.

"Oliver," Sara said on the other side. Her voice was full with panic and that made him worry. What if it wasn't a dream and he couldn't move because he wasn't there just saw it?

"Sara? What's wrong?" His voice was full with wit sadness.

"You have to go to the Foundry. Now!" Something bad happened. Something really bad.

"But what happened?!" Oliver asked.

The answer broke his heart. He shouldn't have leave her side. He should have known that.

"Oliver. Felicity was kidnapped."

* * *

><p><strong>Upps. Another cliffhanger. Sorry. What do you think?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys. Here is a new chapter. I hope you will like. A review/follow/fav always feed the Muse. :)  
>I'm sorry for not updating it in the last couple of days I just didn't know what to write :  
>For those who didn't see the premier yet, don't worry no spoilers from that episode.<strong>

**P.S.: I don't own Arrow.**

* * *

><p>As Oliver rushed down the stairs towards Sara and Roy all he could think about is what can happen with Felicity at the moment. His heart beat was fast and he never felt that angry before. He was mad at Roy for not keeping Felicity safe but Oliver blamed himself. After all it was his fault. He shouldn't go home, he should have stay with her. But no, he slept while someone kidnapped her. That's the worst of it. The feeling when someone who brings out the light that's still inside of you after all the years, gets kidnapped because of you...<p>

Oliver felt like he can't breathe, he couldn't think straight he was afraid. Afraid of everything. His whole body trembled. He was falling apart even though only few hours had passed. He didn't know who kidnapped her nor why. But Oliver knew he needed to find her as soon as possible. He so desperately wanted to keep her safe, he wanted to lock her in a box so no one can ever harm her.

Of course she was in trouble before, she was kidnapped multiple times, but now Oliver felt something was truly wrong. Something he couldn't place yet, but could smell in the air.

"What happened?" Oliver asked, his voice wasn't as strong as he thought it would. His teammates looked at him with sad eyes. They were quiet for some minutes, none of them knew where to start. Roy looked at Sara who gave him a small nod, then Roy spoke, breaking the tension in the Foundry.

"After you went home she woke up, I was beside her, we spoke a bit about stuff, I told her you went home to get some sleep, then she told me she wants to be alone, that she wants to get some rest too, and I respected her choice so I went and stand next to her door. Nothing happened for a few minutes but then later I felt a little pain in my neck and after that I don't remember anything. Diggle found me 2 hours later but Felicity was already gone," Sara looked at Oliver's broken form and took the word from Roy and continued the story from her view.

"When Diggle called me about Felicity being kidnapped I looked through the hospital cameras and that's what I found," she pointed at the monitor and Oliver went to stand beside her, he grabbed the back of Felicity's chair for support as he watched the video feed.

After Roy left the room Felicity just stared in front of her, tears were running down her cheek and she looked scared, her whole body was shaking. A few minutes passed in silence and suddenly smoke filled the room. They couldn't hear her but it was obvious that she tried to call for help, but no one came. The more smoke the room was in, the harder it became to make out the shape of her small body. Before Felicity lost conscious a blonde woman entered the room with a gurney and placed Felicity on it like she was just some broken ragdoll. The image broke Oliver's heart, this image would hunt him till the end of his life. Oliver sighed and then turned to watch Sara.

"What else do we know?" Sara sat down and started to type furiously.

"We will get her back, man," Diggle said as walked down the stairs. Even though he didn't want to leave Lyla and their daughter's side and the doctor didn't want him to leave the hospital, he knew he needed to come and help the Team catch that son of a bitch. Felicity was like a little sister for him. They needed to save her and not just for Oliver. Felicity was the heart of the Team, the one who always brought light to their life even in the darkest moments.

"Yeah," Oliver whispered sadly. Diggle's heart broke for the man in front of him.

"Well, I know how to hack but I'm not Felicity so it will take me a wh-" Sara was cut off when suddenly the monitors went black and a blonde woman appeared on the screens.

"Hello my love!" She greeted Oliver with a satisfied smile but dropped it as soon as she saw Sara.

"Well Arrow, I thought that with taking out your girlfriend from the picture will help us get together, but now I can see I have to take care of her too," she said and grinned again.

Oliver just growled at her. She was young, she had blonde hair and there was an Arrow tattoo just millimeters above her heart. She looked pale and her eyes were full with hatred. The girl was insane or at least she looked like one now.

"Who you are and what did you do to her?!" Oliver asked her with his Arrow voice, as Felicity liked to call it like that.

"I'm Cupid, Arrow. Your love of your life, and don't worry nothing happened to your little secretary," she laughed and moved the camera where Felicity laid. Other than some bruises she looked unharmed. Oliver felt like a little weight lifted off from his shoulders. She was unconscious and tied up to a chair. Oliver wanted to say something but Cupid was faster.

"I will send you the coordinates where you can find us, but come alone or she will accidentally ends dead," Cupid let out a devil laugh then went straight to Felicity, she poured a bucket of cold water to her head, what made Felicity woke up with a painful scream. Cupid looked at the camera then turned her attention back to the freezing girl.

"It's not personal, Felicity Smoak. And I'm sorry to say this, but we're going to play a little bit," Felicity didn't even know where she was, or who the sick girl in front of her was. Her hair was wet and she shuddered from the cold water. She couldn't move her fingers nor her legs as the girl in green costume came closer to her.

"Wh-ho ar-re y-you?" The room Felicity was in was small and only a camera and a chair, where she sat, was there. She couldn't tell what time it was.

"As I said to my love earlier I'm Cupid, but you can call me Carrie if it's better for you," Carrie pulled out a small green arrow from her pocket and pressed it to Felicity's cold but soft skin.

Cupid began to cut a small heart shape to Felicity's skin. She cried out in pain and Cupid slammed her across the face. She fell off from the chair, but Cupid set her up immediately.

"Shut up stupid bitch, we haven't even started the real game," she laughed then with pressing a button she cut off the video feed and only the address of the building was on the screens.

"Now what?" Roy asked madly. He didn't like what he see. Felicity didn't deserve that and Roy wanted to nothing just put an arrow to the girl's heart, for what she did to his friend.

"Suit up. We are going to take her down and save Felicity," Oliver said, his voice was deadly dangerous and he looked like he could kill someone in any minute.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Liked it or not? :)<strong>

**I'm looking for a beta so if someone can help me I would really appreciate it ;)**


	7. Author's Note

**Hi everyone, sorry for not updating the fanfiction regularly but I didn't have time and I don't want to write fanfictions without a beta. So I am looking for one ;) **

**If someone could help me I would really appreciate it :-) xoxo**


End file.
